


Pretty girl

by cottoncandyboys



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyboys/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Mijoo meets the prettiest girl she has ever seen at the university's library.
Relationships: Lee Mijoo/Yoo Jiae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	Pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so fast omg i hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> Pls give lovelyz lots of love!!!!

Mijoo knows she's pretty.

It's hard not to when everyone compliments her pink lips and her round eyes, the way her hair falls in waves on her back and how every outfit she puts on is stunning.

It's flattering and Mijoo is not about to complain because, truth be told, who doesn't like being told how beautiful they are?

That's one of the reasons she usually puts effort into her makeup and choosing what she's going to wear on that day. She has a plethora of clothes and her friend and roommate Jiyeon is always willing to help her out.

Besides, being acknowledged by people around campus has gotten her many friends like Jisoo and Myungeun. Both approached Mijoo to ask for some makeup tips and stayed for her goofy personality that's not shown around, unless you're good friends with Mijoo.

Usually, Mijoo's daily life as a university student is pretty standard. She goes to class, meets up with her friends during break and they spend the afternoon studying in the library. Nothing's really out of the usual until, one afternoon, Mijoo is by herself while all of her friends have other appointments on the same day.

It's weird, she's used to having people around her or just someone to talk to. With the situation in hand, Mijoo tries her best to focus. It works for the first half an hour, she decides to rest for a few minutes then when she looks up, a pair of eyes are looking at her.

A girl with black hair tied up on a messy bun, doe eyes that seem to sparkle and cute cheeks sits opposite from her. Mijoo recalls seeing those pair of eyes before but she never paid much attention, seeing that she's usually busy chatting up with her friends when they're in the library.

Mijoo averts her gaze and notices that the girl is not looking at her anymore but reading a book. Instead of focusing back on her studies, Mijoo steals glances at the girl. The way she puts the loose strand of hair behind her ear every minute, how she's now wearing a petite pair of glasses - probably for reading - and how she moves her mouth as though she's reading the book out loud to herself.

Mijoo is enamoured. The girl in front of her is the prettiest girl she has ever seen, at least when it comes to Mijoo's type, and she's baffled that she has never even _noticed_ her until now and would probably not have if she was not by herself right now.

Mijoo knows she's pretty but she's sure this girl is at least ten times prettier than her and this girl is not even _trying_.

That's it, Mijoo is going to walk up to her and strike conversation. Maybe she'll try to do the same thing girls do when they approach her to ask for fashion advice. Then, Mijoo notices the girl is not even wearing any makeup and going to her to ask about it is going to make her look stupid.

Before Mijoo can panic and come up with a plan B, the girl stands up. Mijoo balls her fists and stares at the girl's outfit: a beige pleated skirt that reaches just above her knees paired with an oversized lilac sweater. It takes Mijoo a lot of self control not to slam her hands on the table in frustration.

Now for sure Mijoo is going to get the girl's name or she'll regret it.

Mijoo follows the girl as she makes her way to the literature section not too far from where they are. She does not want to come off as creepy but Mijoo hasn't kissed a girl in ages and she's pretty sure she wants to kiss this one sooner or later - hopefully sooner than later.

"Hey!" Mijoo greets when she finally catches up with the girl who's standing in front of a shelf and analyzing the books in front of her. "I'm Mijoo."

The girl turns to look at her, confusion in her eyes. "Hi?" Her voice is soft and she speaks like she's scared of breaking something, Mijoo squeals a little on the inside. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have your number?" Mijoo asks, straightforward. She notices the way the girl's cheeks turn crimson very lightly and how one of her hands clutches the hem of the sweater. "And your name too."

Mijoo gives her best smile and observes the girl. Their height is not very different and Mijoo is glad that they can talk face to face without having to look up or down - she often has problems when it comes to boys due to height and she hates looking up. Before the girl answers her, Mijoo notices that she messes her bangs up.

"I'm Jiae," she replies and Mijoo is ecstatic that she can now stop calling her pretty girl - although she does not stop thinking that she's pretty - and use her actual name. "Why would you want my number though?"

"Then would you like to go out with me for some coffee and then you decide if you wanna give me your number or not? My treat," Mijoo suggests, surprised at how confident she sounds. Not as she was expecting, Jiae pursues her lips and nods.

"Lemme just return this book and check this other out," Jiae says and walks away, Mijoo stares at Jiae's back as the girl is making her way to the circulation desk. Mijoo goes to the table she was using and quickly gathers all of her things she left there as she went after Jiae, thankful that nothing is missing since she left it unsupervised.

She packs it all up and is surprised when she looks up and spots Jiae already by her side.

"Which café do you want to go?" Jiae asks and is already walking towards the library's exit. "The one right outside?"

"Sure!" Mijoo agrees and walks side by side with Jiae, trying to think of something to talk about with the girl and not make her bored. "What kind of drink do you like?"

"Anything sweet actually. I usually order a chocolate mocha and some cake that looks good," Jiae says, she seems excited and Mijoo is as well. She's happy Jiae is easy to talk to so far, she'd be miserable if she was making a fool of herself in front of a pretty girl. "And you?"

"Nothing too strong," Mijoo comments, thinking about it and realizing she doesn't usually drink coffee. "Probably some latte."

"You should try their chai tea latte, it's pretty dope," Mijoo is amused at Jiae's choice of words and does her best not to laugh.

Mijoo is delighted that Jiae seemed to have a rather good time. They talked a lot and got to know each other slightly better. They also had nice hot drinks and ate some delicious strawberry cake.

Honestly, it's all been way too nice and Mijoo is surprised that nothing went wrong yet. From the moment she asked Jiae out until now, where they're walking together to the dormitory.

"Which one do you live in?" Mijoo asks, curious to know if they're close by.

"Six," Jiae replies and Mijoo hums. "You?"

"Two."

"So we already passed your dorm and you're still here with me?" Jiae questions, hands on her hips. "You're going to lose about ten minutes just to get back."

" 's fine," Mijoo says and keeps walking. "I don't really mind."

They walk in silence for a minute, passing by another building - five -, until Jiae clears her throat and Mijoo turns to look at her.

"I've seen you around the library so often and you've seen me before as well. Why'd you talk to me only today?" Jiae asks and looks lost. Mijoo is confused by the sudden question.

"Honestly? I haven't noticed you properly until today," Mijoo hopes this doesn't sound as bad as she thinks. "And then I did and I wanted to get to know you."

No response from Jiae but a single nod of her head. Mijoo breathes in harshly.

The rest of the way to Jiae's dormitory is silent. Mijoo feels like she might have said something that made Jiae upset but she doesn't regret saying the truth.

Jiae stops in front of the entrance and turns around to face Mijoo who stands two feet from her.

"It was nice today," Jiae says with a small smile. Mijoo nods in agreement and fidgets with her purse out of nervousness. Jiae laughs when she notices it.

"I hope we can see each other some other time?" Mijoo suggests, sounding hopeful.

Jiae smiles and nods. Then, she reaches out for Mijoo's hand and places something on her palm.

"What's this?" Mijoo asks.

"My number," Jiae replies with a shy smile and looks at the grass on her left. "I wrote it down while you went to the restroom."

Mijoo doesn't have enough words to express how happy she feels right now. She's on the verge of sweating and having heart palpitations. She'd say she's anxious if not for the smile on her lips.

She takes a step to decrease the distance between them but Jiae places a hand on Mijoo's arm.

"I don't kiss on the first date," she says and Mijoo feels her insides go warm, she's been caught. "Maybe on the second date."

And then Jiae winks and enters the building without another word, leaving a stunned Mijoo outside.

"Holy shit," Mijoo mumbles to herself and slowly makes her way to her dormitory, using this time alone to cool down and organize her thoughts.

Once she opens the door to her room, Jiyeon pulls her inside and Mijoo almost loses her balance.

"Where have you been?" Her friend hisses and Mijoo is confused as to why she's sounding so angry. "It's already past eight! I was worried and you didn't even check your messages."

Now Mijoo feels a little bad for not touching her phone even once.

"On a date," she says, a smug smile on her lips, already forgetting how mad Jiyeon sounded.

"On a what?" Jiyeon asks incredulous.

"A date."

"Mijoo," Jiyeon says and sits down on her own bed. "What the fuck?"

Mijoo laughs. Jiyeon doesn't look so mad anymore.

"I go to my doctor appointment and you get yourself a date? Who is it?"

"The prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life," Mijoo replies and throws herself down on her bed.

"Now tell me about it," Jiyeon demands and Mijoo sits up properly. She smiles at Jiyeon before standing up and picking her pajamase that are on top of her pillow.

"After my shower," Mijoo says and rushes into the bathroom, locking the door and laughing as she hears Jiyeon knocking on it.

She takes her sweet time and thinks about Jiae and how she can't wait to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :')


End file.
